The Shun Hawks
by The Silver Cats
Summary: The Storm Hawks and Silver Cats must cope with a squadron of annoying people as well as Cyclonis' strangest plot yet...
1. News Flash

**The Shun Hawks**

Also known as "Master Cyclonis Goes Green" or "Terra Sprie".

_Written by the Silver Cats._

_Also introduced are our friends, eager to be in this story. Their alliance names shall be known as Willow, Leia and Star, of the Mystic SWANS. _

_**ENJOY!**_

_**You have now been warned for the use of many of what many people refer to as OCs. We're not saying that they are Gary-stu or whatever, but this story does go in to quite a bit of detail about two of the OCs. **_

**Remember, you have been warned. **

**Chapter 1**

"News flash! This just in!" A man at a market booth was handing out newspapers at a street market; one of which Melodie had gone to walk around at. She stopped when she heard the man's voice.

"This just in! This just in!" the man hollered again. Melodie curiously walked towards the man and took a newspaper from him. Then slowly, she walked back to her skimmer and flew back to Terra SAM, grinning all the way.

~YYY~

"WHAT?" Aloe cried out in horror, stroking her dragon Vera at the same time.

Melodie shrugged. "If it's in the newspaper, it must be true," she said.

Aloe sighed. "Don't believe everything you read, Melodie," she said. Vera snorted in agreement.

Melodie returned the sigh, but with more dramaticism. "But there's even proof," she insisted. "It's true, I'm telling you!"

"But I don't **want **to believe it," Aloe frowned.

The young Sky Knight of the Silver Cats smiled thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should ask Skye."

~YYY~

"No way," Skye said before reverting to her yoga position. "The crystal is just a fake?"

"Apparently, if you believe newspapers," Melodie replied excitedly. "Ever since Domiwick held the crystal up to his face, he's noticed really fresh breath and the whitest teeth on this side of the Atmos."

"So, this Uhdivator crystal cleans your teeth?" Aloe asked. "We should have tested it on Finn."

"But, we didn't know that the Uhdivator just cleaned your teeth," Melodie pointed out. "We thought it led to undefeatable power."

"Maybe undefeatable 'clean teeth' power!" Skye exclaimed teasingly and she, Melodie and Aloe broke out laughing.

"But the strangest thing is," Melodie interrupted through the laughter. "Another crystal was discovered on this side of the Atmos that was also said to lead to undefeatable power." Melodie flipped through the newspaper's pages again. "The crystal is known as the 'Philian crystal' since it is located on Terra Philia."

Aloe slapped her forehead. "Why didn't we go there before?" she wailed.

Melodie shrugged. "Probably because it's too obvious," she said in a matter-of-fact voice. She started towards the door. "I'm going out again," she announced, closing the door shut.

Aloe and Skye stared at each other for a moment. "Let's go tell the Storm Hawks," Skye suggested and the two of them left as well.


	2. The Mystic SWANs

**Chapter 2**

"What?" Aerrow cried out loud once Skye and Aloe told him and his unbeatable squadron the Storm Hawks about the new discovered crystal on Terra Philia. "We should go get it at once!" Aerrow concluded with a flourish.

"Wait," Aloe said, stopping Aerrow. "Hold onto your horses, Sky Knight."

"We have until Melodie gets here to think of a plan," Piper reminded Aerrow.

"Right, a plan," Aerrow said. "Storm Hawks, Silver Cats, let's do this!"

~YYY~

"So where is this Terra Philia supposed to be, anyway?" Junko asked.

"Somewhere around here," Aloe said, glancing at the map. The colours were smudged and it was hard to depict terras around that landscape.

Just then, a large, green terra came into view. "Is that it?" Finn asked.

"Guess so," shrugged Aerrow. "Come on!"

The Storm Hawks and Silver Cats landed on the green terra and looked around. "Hello?" Piper called. All of a sudden, there was a rustling noise in the tree that Finn had parked under. Everyone looked up into the rustling branches. Aloe began to make squirrel noises, hoping to attract whatever creature was hiding in the rustling branches. Instead of a squirrel, though, a girl swung upside-down out of the leaves like she was on monkey bars and shouted, "BOO!"

Everyone jumped back and screamed. The girl laughed and dropped to her feet on the grass. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "Who are you guys? We usually don't get many visitors around here."

Skye recovered first and introduced herself. "I'm Skye," she said.

"I'm Aloe," Aloe added.

"I'm Melodie," Melodie chimed in.

"I'm Willow," said the girl. "Sky Knight of the Mystic SWANs."

The girl had long dark hair and brown eyes. Her clothes flashed colours of green and brown and she appeared to be very friendly. "Guys," she called out. "Come out and see this!"

Almost instantly by Willow's side were two other girls about her size. "Oh, there's so many people!" one of the girls cried. Her short curly brown hair bounced as she stuck out her hand. "I'm Leia," she said. "But you can also call me sharpshooter!"

Then the girl on Willow's other side spun around. "I'm Star, the mechanic," she grinned, nodding her head in a weird sort of way.

Melodie smiled. "Cool," she said.

Willow's wandering eyes soared over to where the Storm Hawks were standing. "Who are they?" she asked.

Aerrow smiled. "We're the Storm Hawks, and I'm the Sky Knight, Aerrow."

"I'm Finn," Finn said, turning around and posing in his chicka-cha style.

"I'm Piper," Piper said formally, shaking each Mystic SWANs' hand.

"I'm Junko," Junko said, blissfully, waving.

"I'm Stork," Stork said in his usual blunt voice and crossed his arms.

Radarr squawked for his introduction. The Mystic SWANs fortunately did not ask whether he was a pet or not. They just smiled as if they approved of him.

"What terra is this?" Aloe wondered aloud.

Willow spread her arms out. "Welcome," she announced dramatically. To Terra Sprie."

Terra Sprie looked a lot like Terra SAM. Willow trees dotted the landscape, and a thick stream was weaving around the trees, just like the fountain did in the Waterfalls restaurant the Silver Cats and Storm Hawks visited before their trip to Terra Phobia.

"It's beautiful," confessed Aloe truthfully. "Not unlike our home terra, either."

"Where do you live?" Star asked.

"Terra SAM," Melodie answered.

"Well, then," said Willow, clapping her hands. "Why don't we all go over to our house? Tell us how you got here!"

"I thought we were supposed to be going to Terra Philia," Finn whispered to Aloe as they followed the Mystic SWANs.

"And miss out on some very friendly people?" Aloe replied in shock. "Let's just stay for a while. After all, it's obvious we're on the wrong terra. Perhaps they will give us some directions to the correct one."

Finn nodded approvingly and followed the rest of the squadrons to Star, Leia and Willow's house.


End file.
